Isn't Just a Kiss
by Gleamlight
Summary: "Make me immortal with a kiss." ― Christopher Marlowe. (She/HerxVarious, kissing scene drabbles) (She/her-centric, because the use of 'you' is against the guidelines) (Rated T for kissing scenes)
1. Yukimura Hyouga

_Isn't Just a Kiss_

**Yukimura Hyouga**

.

Winter coldness wrapped around her, penetrating deeper into her duffel coat, into her thick clothes, into her sensitive, pinkish skin.

The season started off very innocently, very naively; she liked how the snow fell like light spring rain and the kids frolicked outside while building a smiling snowman.

But now, everything was a whole lot different.

Now, the snowstorm hurled treacherously, and she felt as if in jeopardy of being murdered, by whom or by what, she could not figure out. She was scared. She was cold. Freezing cold.

The weather she once loved has now turned into a vexed monster before her young eyes. She could not believe it herself. She felt betrayed.

The boy beside her saw the whiteout in her very eyes, though he did not know what she was actually worrying herself over. "You okay?" he asked, cupping the girl's chin with his fingers.

She did not answer. She remained still like a porcelain doll (she looked like an endearing, petite porcelain doll, literally, that is, if you ask the boy). It was a solid proof to him that she wasn't. She was not okay.

Yukimura leaned in closer and touched her small lips with his; his hands gently going down to her lower back, and the other caressing her cold cheek.

Slowly, and quietly, he pressed himself a little bit closer to her, softly grinding himself all over her, so that he would get a better grasp of her small body.

It was warm. Very warm, like heated chicken and pea soup. But next, it became hotter, wilder like jalapenos that even he could not get himself under control.

For a man, sometimes a kiss is so tempting that it became something he could not get enough of.

She moaned as a protest as the boy advanced further, but that sounded more like a go-ahead command to him.

"Stop!" she said, pulling away. Her face was red. Red enough to make Yukimura burst out into a fit of soft giggles he surely could not keep contained.

For all he knew, despite the cold weather… Someone was actually melting.

* * *

**Coming up next: Amemiya Taiyou**


	2. Amemiya Taiyou

_Isn't Just a Kiss_

**Amemiya Taiyou**

.

She jumped into her blanket as the bluish white lightning struck across the dark, night sky, tearing it apart savagely, followed by loud thunder booms that echoed through the empty hallways.

On nights like this, she thought, monsters and crawling clowns creep out of their hideouts…

They would, she gulped nervously, they would munch on the electric cables so that she would be trapped in the blackout. That is when, she gulped again, that is when they will roam around the hospital grounds with rusty chainsaws.

Oh, she closed her eyes. Oh, when will the fairies come and throw her sleeping dusts?

Why aren't the painkillers working? Come on, those strong-smelling pills always wear her down! Why not this time? She needed sleep. Crawling clowns do not harm children who sleep!

"Taiyou," she murmured.

The knight next door just might be able to shield her from the nasty crawling clown. She leaped off her bed with her whole body still wrapped in the thick blanket, and then shuffled her way to the room next to hers.

In the dark, she saw a figure sitting upright on his bed, staring out of the window, to the spire of the nearest cathedral, where a large moon hung low with veils of thick, black clouds. Good news, princess. The knight wasn't sleeping.

"Taiyou," she said. "You're still up this late?"

"Lookout duty," he told her. "You?"

"Was counting sheep."

He stretched his arms wide, beckoning her to come into his embrace, and she did. They both crouched lowly on the bed, hand in hand, and he started humming a line of lullaby into her ear.

He stroke her hair strand by strand, watching her upper eyelashes batting the lower as she sleepily blinked her beautiful eyes.

"Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping," he sang quietly. "I my loved ones' watch am keeping, all through the night."

With that he finished singing, and the girl's eyelids closed gently.

"Safe light, good night," he said, kissing the girl's lips, "My princess."

* * *

**Coming up next: Minamisawa Atsushi**


End file.
